With recent changes in Korean eating habits caused by economic growth, the consumption of cereals, such as rice and barley, decreases, while the consumption of meats and processed milk foods (milk products) rapidly increases. Furthermore, as eating out is frequent and so-called “well-being” culture spreads, it can be said that the supply of good quality meals and milk products became necessary. However, due to high feed cost, infectious diseases, red tide phenomena, and the low price selling of imported meals with no guaranteed safety, Korean livestock farmers and culture fishermen encounter great difficulties. Thus, when highly functional feed, which has good feed efficiency, improves meat quality and increases milk production, is developed and supplied to Korean livestock farmers and culture fishermen, livestock and marine products produced using this feed will have competitive price and quality.
Growth hormones are known to perform various physiological functions, such as the growth of cells, the promotion of protein production, the promotion of lipolysis, and the promotion of milk secretion of mammals. Human growth hormones were developed as products for promoting the growth of children, and animal growth hormones were developed as agents for increasing the milk production of milking cows, increasing the efficiency of pig feed and promoting the growth of culture fishes. As the utility of growth hormones exhibiting various physiological functions as described above raises, studies on substances or compositions for promoting the secretion of the growth hormones are being actively conducted.